A Promise To Be Kept
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Tai Lung is locked up in Prison after rampaging throughout the Valley of Peace. In the prison, he remembers the past and reflects the reason why he crumbled into the lowlands as a criminal: the promise he made to Tigress. The promise of becoming a great man, the Dragon Warrior so he may marry her with pride. Catch the glimpse of his past and tread the uncertain path with Tai Lung.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cool, I'm entering a new fandom; I seem to join a new fandom each time I end up at a hospital. -_- Today's been a rough day, but writing stories never fails to cheer me up. I hope that I will be accepted by this new fandom and that you'll enjoy my new story. :)**

* * *

Master Shifu and Master Oogway treaded the thick rocky path which was covered in layers of ice and snow. The powdery snow covered Tai Lung's beautifully patterned fur, but the snow leopard remained unfazed by the biting cold as he remained unconscious and immobile. Master Oogway carried the massive leopard up to the tall, metallic gate.

Master Shifu asked, "Must we leave my son in this prison?"

Master Oogway looked sadly at his young friend and nodded his wrinkly head in response. The ancient tortoise said, "We must lock him here for his crimes. Tai Lung must stay at Chorh-Gom Prison until his rage ceases to control the boy. It's best for him to remain here."

Master Shifu's small black hand ran through his son's coarse grey furry cheek and said, "Yes, Master Oogway."

The saddened red panda concealed his broken heart and knocked on the massive, cold gate. When the gate opened, the creaking sound was loud as thunder and it echoed throughout the mountain. An intimidating rhinoceros stepped out of the mountain and bowed his head before the two kung fu masters in respect.

Master Oogway asked, "Is the cell ready for Tai Lung, Commander Vachir?"

Commander Vachir flashed his crooked, yellow teeth and said, "Of course, Master Oogway. Come on in and I'll show you what the Anvil of Heaven and I have created just for this criminal.

Master Shifu hesitantly walked into the dark mountain with Master Oogway while Commander Vachir laughed heartily. The commander asked, "It's rather impressive isn't it?"

Master Oogway said, "Indeed. It's very impressive."

Commander Vachir grunted and another rhinoceros prodded along. Vachir said, "Master Oogway, you may pass the prisoner to him while I show you two around."

Master Oogway passed the large, muscular snow leopard to the guard. The rhino let out a, hmph, as he heaved Tai Lung over his armored shoulder. Shifu bit his thin lips in order to hold back a protest as the guard dragged Tai Lung's two paws and tail down into the darkness.

Vachir bragged, "An escape from Chorh-Gom Prison is impossible: one way in, one way out, 1000 guards for a single prisoner. We've got various weapons too!"

Master Shifu snorted, "No weapons can stop my son."

Vachir snarled and said, "We've got crossbows, explosives, spears, swords, you can name it and we've got it. We can stop Tai Lung whenever we desire. He will be no match for us."

The three climbed down flights of stairs and descended into the depth of darkness with the aid of the elevator. They watched the rhinos clasp on thick chains around Tai Lung's wrists- "Wait!" shouted Shifu.

Vachir said, "What's wrong, Master Shifu?"

Shifu held the cold, heavy chains in his hands and noticed sharp needles lined along the shackles. "What are these?"

Vachir nonchalantly replied, "Those are needles. If Tai Lung attempts to move, these will dig deeply into his flesh. They will undoubtedly touch his nerve system and, " the cruel rhino chuckled, "it will be excruciating even for a warrior like Tai Lung."

Shifu exclaimed, "Isn't that too much?!"

Vachir glared at the red panda and accused, "It sounds as if you want your son to live in a five star hotel, but guess what Master Shifu, this is the Chorh-Gom Prison. Our prisoner will never be given the chance to escape."

Vachir tore the chains out of his grasp and forcibly tightened the shackles around the unconscious snow leopard. More rhinos circled around Tai Lung and adorned him with a tortoise shell.

He explained, "This tortoise shell is quite special. It contains various acupuncture needles and they shall be impaled in crucial places along the leopard's back, keeping his chi blocked and making him almost fully immobile."

Shifu crouched in front of his son and ruffled his fur just as he always did to Tai Lung before he left. Waves of sadness crashed his heart as he said, "Good bye, Tai Lung…."

Master Shifu and Master Oogway were guided back out into the blizzard and they descended down the treacherous mountain.

Tai Lung woke up hours later while roaring furiously due to the agonizing pain. Sweat drenched his fur as he found himself in a crouching position on the cold, jagged floor. His knees told him that he had been in the position for several hours with pain. He discovered that he was wearing a tortoise shell as he tried to stand up.

The clanking of the metal chains caused the rhinos to look down to find their prisoner rousing from his slumber.

Tai Lung's sensitive ears flickered in the darkness as he heard loud stompings coming closer. He breathed in the foul odour and growled, "I'm surrounded by filthy, sweating rhinos."

He heard an unfamiliar deep voice say, "That's right Tai Lung. You are quite the acute being. Your history is quite impressive too. You are the first and probably will be the youngest snow leopard who mastered the one thousand scrolls of kung fu, Leopard Style of kung fu, and the Five Animal Styles of Hung Ga kung fu. So tell me, how you, the prodigal kung fu master, crumbled into the lowest place on Earth, the Chorh-Gom Prison?"

A feral growl escaped from Tai Lung's black lips at the taunting voice.

A large rhinoceros walked out from the dark shadows and introduced to himself, "I am Commander Vachir and I am responsible for your imprisonment. We've got your lifetime so why don't you explain to me what happened?"

The dam in his head crashed open as flood of memories whirled around in Tai Lung's head. Without thinking the snow leopard whispered, "A promise."

Commander Vachir cocked his head quizzically and repeated, "A promise?"

Tai Lung snapped back into reality and kept his mouth sealed when Vachir asked, "What promise?"

The agitated snow leopard sneered at the guard and kept his golden eyes closed. Tai Lung inhaled and exhaled as he remembered the promise and the one whom he owed the promise to: Tigress. He faded into his memories of the past when he first met Tigress:

* * *

The bright, golden sun caused Tai Lung sweat profusely as he practiced punching the iron-wood trees. He smiled broadly when he heard the trees creak and snap and felt the iron-wood trees shudder beneath his fist. He wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead with his forearm.

Then he saw his father step out of the Jade Palace with Master Oogway. Tai Lung lunged towards the kung fu masters and bowed his head in respect with a charming, boyish smile; sweet dimples formed on his cheeks. His left paw formed into a fist and it was pressed against his right flat palm.

He said, "Hey pops, where are you going?"

His father said, "I'm planning to head out to the Bao Gu Orphanage."

Tai Lung asked, "Can't I go with you?"

Master Shifu said, "You are destined for greatness, Tai Lung, but such destiny doesn't come easily. You must stay and train here at Jade Palace."

Master Oogway chuckled at his young friend's scowl and suggested, "Why don't you take your son with you?"

Master Shifu said, "Master, don't fill the boy with high hopes."

Tai Lung pouted at his father's rejection as his tail dragged on the dirt. Suddenly, a large pig ran up the stairs and cried, "Master Oogway, Master Shifu, bandits are plundering the Valley! Please come to our aid!"

Master Oogway's green eyes widened and entered his large shell. He carried the staff in one hand and pushed himself down the flight of stairs with the other. Oogway shouted, "Come, Shifu!"

Master Shifu said, "Yes, Master!"

The red panda was about to leap down to the village until Tai Lung shouted, "Pops! What about the orphanage?!"

Shifu turned his gaze to his son and thought for a few minutes. He asked, "Tai Lung, would you like to go on your first mission?"

Tai Lung jumped excitedly and asked, "You mean with you? To the village to fight off bandits?!"

Shifu chuckled and said, "No. That's too early for you...but you can go to the Bao Gu Orphanage as my representative. Go find a young girl named Tigress and play dominoes with her."

The snow leopard cub bowed his furry head once more and said, "Yes, Master!"

The red panda ruffled his head and said, "This will be your first mission. Don't fail me."

He grinned and said, "Of course not father!"

They parted ways and Tai Lung ran to the Bao Gu Orphanage. He politely knocked on the orphanage entrance door. A fully grown rabbit opened the door and asked, "Who are you?"

Tai Lung said, "My name is Tai Lung and I'm here instead of my father, Master Shifu."

The rabbit frowned and scratched her worriedly. Noticing her hesitation, Tai Lung asked, "What's wrong, ma'am?"

She whispered into his ears, "Well, your father meets a rather dangerous, violent child."

Tai Lung punched his white furry chest and said, "Trust me, I'll be fine with her. Her name's Tigress right?"

The lady let him through and he was lead to a thick, metal door. He remarked, "This isn't a suitable place to raise a young child. What's this place?"

She whimpered in fear, "It's a seclusion room to hold Tigress. She's a monster. Good luck."

Tai Lung slowly opened the door and in the darkness, bright, orange eyes glowed and looked into his golden eyes.

She growled, "Stay away! You're not Master Shifu!"

Tai Lung agreed, "Indeed. I'm not Master Shifu. I'm his son though. Would that suffice your agitation?"

Tigress roared, "No! Because I'm Tigress, the monster who everyone fears!"

He asked, "Why do you call yourself a monster, Tigress?"

She pounced on top of him and growled, "Because I've got fangs and claws."

A low growl vibrated from his chest as he pinned her down and said, "Yeah? So do I and I am not a monster." Tai Lung flashed his white, sharp teeth and claws to Tigress. He slowly got off of her and helped her stand.

He introduced himself, "I'm Tai Lung."

She did the same, "I'm Tigress."

He sat next to Tigress and said, "I heard you like dominoes."

She shrugged and said, "Well, Master Shifu suggests me to practice with dominoes. Practice to be gentle."

Tai Lung smiled and said, "I agree with him. As a kung fu master, you must be strong, but gentle at the same time."

He heard her giggle for the first time and she asked, "Do you like kung fu like Master Shifu too?"

The snow leopard smiled sheepishly, feeling timid, and said, "Yeah. I love kung fu. I aspire to be a successful kung fu master like my father so that I can make him proud. But enough about kung fu. I came to play with you so let's play with dominoes!"

At first, she broke the wooden piece and groaned with frustration. Tai Lung chuckled lightly and helped her set the dominoes.

Tai Lung blinked his goldens eyes in the darkness as he remembered the past. Yes, that was his first sweet memory with Tigress and many followed after that memory.

* * *

**Hey. I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did please follow and don't forget to review! Thank you and I hope to see your pen name subscribed to my first K.F.P fanfiction. Thanks for reading! Cheers :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while, but I am finally in the mood to type something. I think that I'm getting slightly depressed so I'm going to try writing to get into a better mood. **

* * *

Tai Lung bit back a groan as the rough kick landed on his face. The rich irony taste swirled in his mouth and he immediately spat it out onto the cold, grey ground. He refused to give the satisfaction to the guards who continued to abuse him. The rhino pulled his head back and glared into his golden eyes as he asked, "So how does it feel to be in hell?"

When Tai Lung's black lips didn't move and his face remained stoic, the rhino raised his fist into the air. Then a loud knock stopped his movements and everyone's eyes moved to the metallic gate.

"Open the gates!" shouted one of the guards.

_If that's my father, I've got a whole lot of rage to unleash. How dare he place me in a place like this? First he denies me of my destiny, makes me break my promise to Tigress, and then coops me up in this place?! _

His eyes darkened and focused on the figure who stepped into the gloomy dungeon. He couldn't see who it was, but he could hear quiet footsteps; the sound of quick, yet steady feet moving stealthily along the floor. The footsteps only a kung fu masters would have. It would be undoubtedly his father, coming to lecture him.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. Then he heard loud whistles above his cage and the stench of rhinos merged above. Tai Lung frowned at the situation.

_It can't be my father? Otherwise, why would they be whistling?_

In the darkness, a pair of large, orange eyes frowned upon him. Tai Lung held his breath at the uninvited visitor and kept his eyes focused on the emerging figure. A thick orange coat that was decorated beautifully with stripes of black and white shone brightly in the dark room and Tai Lung only stared quietly while his anger quickly evaporated into the nothingness.

Suddenly one of the guards stared at the snow leopard menacingly and spat, "What are you looking?" Before he could return the glare, the rhino next to him stomped down his face.

Tai Lung didn't move, but continued to stare into the eyes which contained sadness and anger. Tigress demanded angrily, "What are you doing to him?"

Another guard wrapped his thick arms around her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about that filthy criminal, Kitty. Why are you here anyways? It's a dangerous place here you now."

Rage filled Tai Lung's body and he nearly shouted until Tigress tossed the rhino's arms aside. She darkly threatened, "If you touch me again, I swear that I am going to twist that arms of yours around your throat until you stop breathing."

Tai Lung couldn't help, but grin proudly.

_That's my girl. She hasn't changed one bit. _

However, a different rhino roughly grabbed her wrists and she immediately broke free of the guard's grip only to unsheathe her claws. One of the guards could only shout, "What the hell," before Tigress began to flip and punch all the guards unconscious. Tai Lung remained down on the floor unfazed by the outcome of the quick fight.

The leopard stayed chained on the dirty floor and asked, "It's just as they ask, what are you doing here?"

The angry tiger said, "No, Tai Lung. What are you doing here? How could you allow yourself to turn into a criminal?"

The leopard angrily shouted, "I only tried to fulfill my promise to you. That's how I ended up here and I definitely don't regret my actions so if my father sent you here to lecture me in his place, don't bother. Go home."

Tigress responded, "You self-centred bastard. I didn't come because of Master Shifu."

It was at that moment, he noticed that her original orange eyes were tainted with redness. Hot angry tears cascaded down the precedent trail of tears and Tai Lung only looked away.

Unexpectedly, her soft, gentle touch rested on his dirtied face. She whispered, "You changed so much, Tai Lung. I just desperately want you to remember who you're supposed to be."

_I'm supposed to be the Dragon Warrior._

Her tone quietened and he couldn't hear the rage from earlier. She explained slowly, "I came to remind you who you are. And to help you like the way you helped me when we first met."

Tai Lung shifted his gaze and stared at a small, wooden domino that has been chipped from aging through the years. She asked, "Do you recognize it, Tai Lung?"

He answered, "How could I not? It's the domino piece that I gave you at the Bao Go Orphanage."

She flipped the domino over and revealed the yin-yang symbol that they painted years ago. Tigress said, "When I first met you, you told me that a kung fu master must be strong, but gentle at the same time. I didn't understand it back then, but you helped me realize what I needed to be a kung fu master. You had that touch of gentleness back then and somewhere on the road of mastery, you dropped it and I think you can find it back. Otherwise, you are no longer a master, but the game-old criminals that we used to fight."

_Is she telling me the truth? Have I simply become an ordinary bandit? But what about the promise that I made to you?_

Tigress stepped closer to Tai Lung and helped him sit up. She ordered, "Open your paws."

He opened his rough paws as she demanded and she placed the domino piece in the centre of his palm. She closed his paws and held them together for a few minutes in absolute silence. They gazed into each others eyes and Tai Lung leaned forward for their lips to touch. Tigress nearly let herself lean in for his touch, but pulled back and shook her head.

She whispered, "Tai Lung, I truly fell in love with you and I still am madly in love with you. But right now, you aren't the same leopard that stole my heart away. The one I know, had honour, respect, and a caring heart. Please remember the past and find your true self for me."

Panic churned in his empty stomach and wished to scream her name when Tigress stood up and began to walk further and further away from him. His claws protruded as he tightened his fist. He heard a small crack and softened his grip on the wooden domino.

"Relearn to be gentle huh?" he muttered to himself.

_How ironic, after I taught her to be gentle. But how am I supposed to reclaim 'gentleness' when I filled with bitterness and anger from the tip of my fur to the end of my tail?_

Before the heavy gates sealed itself close, he heard Tigress say, "Remember the past," as if to answer his inner thoughts.

He closed his eyes as the ceaseless abuse took its toll on his muscular, tattered body. Before his body fell into deep slumber, Tigress's advice echoed in his mind: _Remember the past._ _Remember the past._

* * *

**That's all I've got so far. Next chapter will be set in Tai Lung's dream state. That'll be interesting to type out. So until then, bye guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review! Thanks :)**


End file.
